Be strong!
by ktho98
Summary: During a time, where Obi-Wan can't be strong anymore, one Person arrives and helps him to understand. Will his former Master help him to be strong enough to deal with his future? Oneshot at the end of Revenge of the Sith.


He couldn't sleep this night. He layed on his bed and watched the white ceiling. The fact that he couldn't sleep, was not because of the uncomfortable bed. It wasn't a bed either, more like a bench. But what could he expect, when he slept in a hospital on a small planet, from which he didn't knew the name. He slept on more uncomfortable resting places, for example the pure ground, but he needed to sleep this night. Tomorrow would be a long day. He would travel to Tatooine, a desert planet with little settlements. When he would arrive on Tatooine, he needs to find Owen Lars, a young farmer. Owen Lars would be the future father-figure for Luke Skywalker.

The little boy layed near his bed in his cradle and slept deeply. Obi-Wan had suggested to leave the boy with his sister in one room together over the night, but Master Yoda thought that it wouldn't be a good idea. They needed to be separated from another. It would be better, if they could not remember their sibling in later years. Better for them and better for the galaxy. So Obi-Wan took the boy with him in his room. Soon, he could see that the boy was force sensitive. Luke was a quiet baby with focussed eyes right after the birth. Normally, a little baby would cry after their mother, but Luke was trustful and seemed to like Obi-Wan.

His younger sister Leia Amidala slept some rooms away with Bail Organa. He would took the girl with him to the planet Alderaan and would raise her as his own daughter. Alderaan and Tatooine were wide separated and both could grew in protection.

Obi-Wan decided to stay with the boy. Yoda only gave him the command to bring the boy on Tatooine and left this planet. But Obi-Wan knew that he would not have anything to do. He had no task and so he decided to give himself a task: to protect the boy and to train him, when he was old enough.

Obi-Wan stood up and walked over to the cradle. Lukes eyes were closed and he breathed slowly. When the tall man reached for his small hand, the fingers curled around his. The Jedi-Master smiled. That was the only happy moment he had for the last weeks. He shared the same destiny with the baby. Both lost a person they loved, but instead of Obi-Wan, Luke didn't noticed it.

Today Obi-Wan had a fight on Mustafar against his former student Anakin Skywalker. He won the battle and left Anakin, dying on the planet. This scene bordered him. He killed his Padawan. But he had no choice. Anakin was to dangerous to let him alive, but he knew that it was his fault. He didn't noticed the manipulation of Chancellor Palpatine. Not only he, also the Council of Jedi didn't realized that our enemy spread his power behind their backs. It was too late to avoid this war. The War of the Jedi against the Sith. And they lost. Lots of Jedi were killed during the order clones fought against them for their leader, Chancellor Palpatine. Obi-Wan and Yoda were the last known living Jedi. Some Jedi could maybe escape and hide, but they couldn't be sure about that. Their was no future for the Jedi, but their was hope.

And this hope layed in front of him in the form of a newborn baby of the Chosen One and his hidden wife Senator Padme Amidala.

Obi-Wan sighed. Padme was one of his closest friends and she also died some hours before. She gave birth to her babies, ironically Obi-Wan stayed with her instead of his husband, and died right after that. Now every person, Obi-Wan ever loved was dead. His friends were gone: Qui-Gon, his only father; Siri, his love; Anakin, his brother; Bant, his best friend; Padme, a close friend...His family, the Jedi, were eliminated and his home was destroyed. His new home would be Tatooine: The planet, where his former Padawan was born.

Yoda gave him another task for the following years in loneliness. Obi-Wan should train with the help of the force. With the help of a dead friend, who was one with the force, but could still communicate over it.

While thinking about this, Obi-Wan's heart beat faster. All these years, he missed this person on his side. The last years, he needed the person's devices. Now he handled his life on his own and right now, when everything could not be worse, this person arrived.

It was his former Master and father-figure Qui-Gon Jinn. Yoda told him that they communicated some hours before Obi-Wan arrived with Padme. Qui-Gon gave him some instructions and told him to instruct Obi-Wan about his presence and that he wanted to talk to his former student. Obi-Wan was happy. His Master was still with him, but he was also nervous. What would he say about Obi-Wans abilities as a Jedi-Master? He could remember that Anakin was very important to his Master and he convinced Obi-Wan to train him. But Obi-Wan failed his Padawan. What would Qui-Gon say about that?

Have he seen what Obi-Wan and Anakin did the last years? Why haven't he said something?

Yoda also told him that Qui-Gon wanted to contact him this night, but only when Obi-Wan didn't expect it. With this knowledge, Obi-Wan wasn't able to sleep. But he knew that Qui-Gon wouldn't arrive when he waited for him.

Casually, Obi-Wan stroked the boys forehead and calmed his thoughts. Through the force, he could see the dreams of the baby. They were not really structured, but he could see Padmes face and the body of his sister, as well as his own face. The boy was confused and Obi-Wan tried to reassure him. He wrapped a small blanket around the baby, pulled the cradle closer to his bed and layed down again. With the knowledge of Luke next to him, he was able to sleep.

He dreamed of the last day and his lost of Anakin and Padme. He moved restless on the bed and whimpered silently. When he saw Anakins death body in front of him, a little push seemed to pull him away from this image. His vision cleared and he saw his chamber in the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes. It didn't felt like a dream, but he knew that the Temple was burned down. This could only be a dream! He reached for his bed and stroked about the blanket, only to realize that everything felt real.

" Are you still confused about the abilities of the force?" asked a familiar voice and Obi-Wan shrugged. He knew this voice and he knew the person, who belongs to it. He could not believe that he had missed his arrival. Maybe he was there, when Obi-Wan arrived, but the vision manipulated his mind. Hesitantly, he turned around with his gaze still directed to the ground. At that moment he realized that he wore his old Padawan robe and not his dirty, destroyed robe after the fight with Anakin. He lifted his hand and stroked over his head. His eyes closed automatically, when he felt his short hair under his palm. He didn't opened his eyes, when his hand stroked down his hair and grabbed his Padawan braid between his fingers.

" What happened?", he murmured silently. " Am I dreaming?"

" You're not dreaming" replied the soft voice, now closer to him than before. " I manipulated your mind, so that it brought you to a place and a time, where you felt comfortable and safe. This is was happened….Now open your eyes!" The voice sounds calmly. Obi-Wan knew that the person wanted to reassure him.

" No!" was his whispered answer. " When I open my eyes, you'll disappear."

" I won't! I promise!"

But Obi-Wan hesitated. He was so scared of this situation and he feared that nothing of this would exist, when he opened his eyes.

At that moment he felt a soft hand, which grabbed his hand on his braid and removed it. Another hand was placed under his chin and lifted his head slowly.

" Open your eyes, please!" This was more a friendly device and his instinct forced him to obey. He opened his eyes and met the blue one of his former Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan coudn't believe it, but Qui-Gon stood in front of him and he saw him and felt him like a real person.

" What place is this?" asked Obi-Wan.

" This is a small place at the back of your brain. It is also a part of the force, where I am able to face you in reality and without complications" replied his Master. " I told Master Yoda that I would call you this night!"

" He told me" said Obi-Wan. " But I didn't believe it."

" Have I ever lied to you?"

"NO!" replied Obi-Wan quickly. " But you're dead for some years and I missed you so much that my heart wouldn't accept that fact that I could see you this night!"

Qui-Gon layed a hand on his shoulder. " I never left you the last years. I was still with you!"

Obi-Wan looked away, when he felt tears in his eyes. Then, he felt a strong grip, that turned him around and a hand, which pulled him into a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms instinctly around his Masters waist and rested his head against his shoulder. Qui-Gons hand caressed his back in circles and held him against his body.

" You were strong, my Padawan" murmured Qui-Gon into his ear. " You lost many friends and you dealed with it like a real Jedi-Master! But you never recognized that you're not only a Jedi. You're also a man with feelings."

" I couldn't let my feelings control me" whispered Obi-Wan. " I needed to be strong."

" I agree with this and it helped you to handle the situation. But now you're allowed to be only a boy!"

" Can you imagine how much I missed this?" asked Obi-Wan.

" I knew it, Obi-Wan. I missed it too!" He grabbed Obi-Wans shoulders to face him again. " Now I realize that Anakins training was a big mistake and it was a burden I gave to you, that you couldn't deal with."

" I trained the boy..."

" Yes and you destroyed yourself with it. This Jedi-Master is not my young Obi-Wan, I left on Naboo. I realized too late that it was my fault. You're life would have been better without the Chosen One as your student."

" I enjoyed his training very much..."

" But you weren't ready for it. You did great, but it was too soon!"

Obi-Wan breathed out. " I did my best, I believe."

" And I'm proud of you" murmured Qui-Gon and smiled. " Anakin was a Jedi-Knight. You're task was done. It was his own decision..." Qui-Gon hesitated. " And I'm sorry that I left you so soon, but it was my time."

" You knew that you would die?"

" I felt it. It was not an easy decision, but it was right!"

Obi-Wan nodded and walked through the room. Qui-Gon followed him with his eyes.

" I miss the time, when I was younger" said Obi-Wan thoughtful. " When everyone was alive..."

" They're all one with the force" replied Qui-Gon. " They're fine. Bant and Siri are so proud of you."

" You saw them?" asked Obi-Wan confused.

" Kinda..." said Qui-Gon. " I also met Tahl!"

Obi-Wan waited for him to continue. He didn't want to hurry him.

" She waited for me and now we're both one with the force." He smiled. " We're all waiting for you, but it's not your time."

" Do you know when my time is?"

Qui-Gon controlled his facial expression. " Not now! You still have much to learn and another task to do."

" What task?"

" Train the boy!" laughed Qui-Gon. " The same task, I gave you years before. Protect him and train him. During your time on Tatooine, I will train you some lessons too."

Obi-Wan nodded. " I Always accept your instructions."

Qui-Gon layed his hand on Obi-Wans cheek. " I'm so proud of you. You were so strong the last years, but you need to be strong for a last time."

Obi-Wans view became blurred and Qui-Gon disappeared. Obi-Wan screamed and sat upright. His breath was heavy and sweat trailed down his forehead. He could hear the baby cry next to him, but he was to shocked to react.

 _Be strong, my Padawan!_

It was like a whisper in his mind and Obi-Wan understood that Qui-Gon wasn't a dream. He was still with him. With a smile on his face, lifted he the boy up and wrapped his arm around him. Luke rested his head against Obi-Wans shoulder and felt asleep for a second time, well protected in the arms of his future Master.

* * *

When Obi-Wan gave the small body to Beru, the boy was still sleeping. Beru, Owens girlfriend, smiled at Obi-Wan and took Luke to Owen. Obi-Wan waited until she disappeared and watched the two suns of Tatooine going down. His new life layed in front of him for the next years. But now he knew that he wasn't alone anymore!


End file.
